Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to steam turbine safety systems, and more particularly to a high-flow valve arrangement in an electro-hydraulic safety control unit to discharge oil volume on instructions from the steam turbine safety system to actuate actuators to stop steam flow in steam turbines to shut-off.